Ours is not a spirit of fear
by writinginmemory
Summary: She was only trying to do her job. He had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters. Requested pairing, will be a short story. M rating for sexual situations.**

* * *

Seriously, fuck Cass. Some best friend, getting her 6 months - 6 months!- transport call. One step above latrine duty.

Only Cassie could arrange a 'girls night out' that involved starting a massive fight at a biker bar. And of course the SWAT team had to show up and of course the bar ended up exploding. It didn't matter that she wasn't part of any of it, opting to try and get their group out when it looked like trouble was about to hit. She was military and she was there so she shared in the blame and the punishment in the Services collectives eyes.

All thanks to Cassie. No other explanation was needed, just 'because Cassie'; all she had to say was the blond woman's name and her parents understood. They'd been pissed but they understood. Takeda had alternated between finding it hilarious and then angry with her, too. Aunt Sonya shook her head, used to her daughter's occassional outlandish stunts. Mr. Cage, her trainer, had wanted to hear the details, over and over, laughing every time. The military had upbraided her and then sent her on her way. To this.

Jacqui sighed and stared out the window. This was her job for the next 6 months, doing the mountain of paperwork required to move a prisoner out of detention, sitting on her ass for the long trip delivering said prisoner to wherever they were being charged, the massive intake paperwork turning them over to the other officials, and finally, the miserable long ride home, having done her task.

At least this one didn't want to chat. Most were nervous or thought they could work into her good graces with charm and conversation. Jacqui kept her forehead pressed to the window but let her eyes fall back over the suspect sitting across from her.

The gunslinger. Laugh lines crinkled the skin beside his eyes, indicated her was likely grinning at her under that creepy ass mask. His hands were crossed over his lap, secured with mechanized cuffs. A small blue LED light on one of the restraints flickered steadily, monitoring his heartbeat. Every two minutes a small screen on both bands flashed numbers -his pulse, respirations, blood pressure. If not for that, the large robotic manacles, he might be just a guy enjoying a relaxing drive out in the country.

Jacqui looked back out the window. Her best guess put them at 2 more hours until she handed him off to the Feds.

"Miss Briggs." he drawled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

If he was expecting her to answer, he was going to spend the next 2 hours waiting. Jacqui had no intention of playing nice with this dirty mercenary.

"It was the blond girl, wasn't it? Sonya's daughter." When she only glared at him, he chuckled. "Word gets around, even in holding. Did she really let all the critters outta that kiddie zoo?"

Oh Christ. Well, that explained all the cadets making goat noises at her yesterday...

"You gotta stop running with bad company, princess. You're letting 'em drag you down."

That got her to react. Her lip curled but she wouldn't face him or engage with him, still watching the horizon pass by them. " Last I heard, you weren't exactly running with Girl Scouts yourself, Black."

To that, he laughed. "I run with scum but I'm getting something out of it. I'm paid for my discomfort. Same can't be said in your case, princess."

Being called princess was all ready pissing her off but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking the bait. "Whatever you say, Buffalo Bill." She could still feel him watching her after several minutes. "Something funny?"

"Enjoying the view."

She let that slide. Ignoring him seemed the best way to shut him up. A plexiglass panel separated the driver and passenger seats of the van from the back where she sat with Erron. The driver was laughing and arguing with his compantion about where they were going to eat. She pressed her cheek to the cool glass window and tried to get lost in the white noise surrounding her. In the window's reflection, the steady blue light from the cuffs began to flicker faster.

Jacqui lurched upright, "Hey, are you all-"

"Brace yourself." All traces of that lazy humor were gone from his voice now.

She hadn't even been able to form a reply when the sound of glass and metal erupted and the front of the van imploded. The impact was sudden and forceful enough to throw the vehicle over, onto its side where it skidded to a halt. From somewhere behind her, there was a popping and hissing, metallic bangs...and then...silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt. Jacqui tried to raise her head but merely succeeded in thumping it against the asphalt. With her mind racing, she took stock of her state. Some scrapes bleeding on her cheek, a sharp pain in her left side...The sun glared into her eyes so that they reflexively shut again. Have to check on the guys. An effort to sit up failed and resulted in flopping over onto her aching side. The dull throb in her shoulder was definitely a dislocation. Fighting injured sucked but she'd managed before...

On her side and shielded from the midday brightness, Jacqui forced her eyes open. Had to evaluate the scene. The truck was lurching into a ditch. Protruding from the shattered windshield was a body in fatigues, slumped over the hood.

She winced. Jerry. Fresh outta bootcamp and getting married before Christmas. You didn't walk away from that much blood. He was beyond help but there was still...

"...have gone to considerable effort and expense to free you. The Kahn expects no more delays." A raspy, gutteral tone that she would never forget. Reptile. Shit.

Erron answered back but she couldn't make out any words, only the low easy cadence of his voice. It didn't matter, she had to find the driver, Bill, and get them to safety.

"One still lives." The Outworlder rasped. He inhaled deeply. "The female. End her so that we may leave."

Footsteps crunched over the broken glass, definitely coming her way. Jacqui forced herself to relax, to be ready for any way that she may have to defend her life. But the steps ended abruptly.

"That's why your kind is nearly gone, piss poor strategy like that." He was close enough now that Jacqui could hear him loading bullets into his pistol's chambers. She opened her eyes the tiniest sliver possible. "Escaping now means I'm gonna have the full brunt of the Special Forces on my tail. This here, " he knelt down beside her, staring right into her face. "is about to be the prettiest life insurance policy I've ever carried."

"Those were not my orders ! She must be killed before we-"

"My employer is Kotal Khan. Not you, Syzoth. I'll discuss it with him." The outlaw crouched down, casting a dark shadow over her. " Look at me, Briggs. " There was no point faking, so she opened her eyes. "You get to live today because you might be useful to me. Know that your status can change any time I decide."

The outlaw kept staring, maybe waiting for some answer, some inkling of understanding? Jacqui stared back silently. Staying alive now depending on appearing cooperative until an opportunity presented itself.

When no reply from her came, he sighed. Disappointed? Too bad. "C'mon, Briggs. Get up. We're leaving."

* * *

"Stay here til I get back." Erron shoved her into the room. Standing on either side of the door were two Torr looking creatures. "Door's guarded so behave yourself, Briggs." And then he was gone.

No one had to tell her this was the Imperial Palace, home of the Kahn. Discussion had been nil after Erron pulled her to her feet and dragged her through the portal to OutWorld but she knew he was reporting back to his employer. What happened to her now was any one's guess. Kotal had no love for EarthRealm and even less trust for Special Forces so he might very well order her killed.

Whatever Black wanted with her, he needed her alive. That was all she could count on at the moment.

Escape was near impossible; she was surrounded by an army and defenseless. Jacqui took a calming breath and scanned the room, a sparse set of living quarters. A weapon, she needed some kind of weapon. But the area was bare of any personal effects; a simple couch, solid stone table, a few wall sconces... No knick knacks or items distinctive of an inhabitant...

A thorough inspection of every surface turned up a lone writing quill, one of those old fashioned ink dipping pens. No matter, a sharp point was still something. Melee combat was not her strong suit but she was taking what she could get.

There wasn't time for another check; both doors parted and the Khan marched towards her, Ermac on one side and her kidnapper behind him. Reptile was mercifully absent. Though his was a towering presence, Kotal had never intimidated her. It was hard to feel terrified of a man in a miniskirt who wilted without direct sunlight. With those weird,translucent glowing eyes, he stared. Jacqui stared back, letting him read the anger simmering in her gaze.

"Black, I accept your terms." Kotal's eyes stayed locked on hers. "Take her and make any arrangements necessary. We convene back here tomorrow to discuss new strategy." And then he was gone. Ermac lingered a second before turning and following his master.

Terms? Her jaw ached with the need to scream but she held herself still. When it was only her and the outlaw in the room, she calmly demanded, "Care to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"You'll find out before the night's over. Let's go." When he reached for her, she arched her body away. "Look, princess, this where you wanna spend your wedding night?"

Wed...

Her brain refused to reiterate the words. Something was very wrong here. This was one of those surreal pranks only Cass would find funny...

"Wasn't much choice. He wanted you dead, I had to bargain. But you'll be alive." This time when he grabbed her arm, she didn't resist.


	3. Chapter 3

One of Kotal's creature guards shoved her, propelling her forward at a stumbling pace. Her captor, Erron, only grunted. From the palace, he had dragged her along a dirt path to a separate building that she assumed to be his quarters.

 _"You're my payment, princess. What's to understand?"_

 _""This bullshit 'wedding night' for starters? Wanna explain to me how th-"_

 _"Don't get your dander up. You're a bargaining chip for saving my skin. Kotal wouldn't appreciate that strategy so let him think I have a different motive involved."_

 _""All the exits covered, right?"_

 _With a smile that didn't quite reach his deadened eyes, he nodded. "Now you're gettin' it._

Nothing more was said, and really, she wasn't feeling chatty. This little stroll flanked by two massive palace escorts led her away from the imposing stone wrought home of the Khan to a smaller building. Training insisted she scan each step,memorize any information that might aid her later.

"Quit it." Erron mumbled beside her. One arm stretched in front of her to grab a door handle and swing it wide. Add mind reading to reasons to his 'talents'. "You won't get out until I decide." Another shove had her teetering across the threshold. What the hell was with this getting pushed around like a damned doll shit today?

Any annoyance was dropped as soon as she took in her new surroundings. The place was... kinda posh. Like, nearly 'dream home board on Pinterest' type glam. Whereas the palace was a sort of dark monument feel, someone here had splurged on comfort. Tapestries shimmering with gold draped along the walls behind overstuffed furnitures in dark brocades. Even the deeply inset fire place was patterned with elaborate tiled stones.

Very much opposite of what she'd anticipated for a mercenary outlaw. So what gives?

"Nice place." Jacqui slowly turned in a circle. No more palace guards, either. Looks like things were starting to move in her favor.

"Get comfy, your home for the next however long." The ever present gambler's hat was gone along with the bandoliers, tossed over some chair. Ol' boy better not be having any ideas...With his back to her he flung the leather half mask over towards his other discarded outlaw swag.

Masks worn in Netherrealm usually denoted some epic disfigurement and it wasn't like she hadn't seen gruesome before. Whatever Texas Chainsaw shit he had going on, it wouldn't phase her. Getting some sort of plan of escape was the bigger concern.

When he turned back to her, tumbler of what she assumed to be alcohol in hand, Jacqui stifled a gasp. Normal face. Several days of stubble darkened a sharp, squared jaw but otherwise, no serrated fangs or spiked protrusions ...One sandy blond eyebrow arched at her open mouthed stare and he drew another sip of his drink. "Up to snuff?"

"Points for no fangs." Jacqui replied evenly. It didn't escape her notice that normal Josh Holloway looking Erron was unarmed. If she could keep him drinking..

Her captor snorted. "Oh Princess." He drained his glass. "Isolated, defenseless, and vulnerable. Still, that little mind of yours churning out a plan to fight me. Cute."

Eye roll. Ok, he had size on her but Jacqui was not without skill. Was he trying to provoke her? "Because you'd just sit back and accept your fate in my shoes, right?"

No answer came so she met his stare. You ain't intimidating me, cowboy. His eyes dragged up and down her body and he grinned. An actual smile. Unexpected. "You could always try using your wiles on me."

It was hard not to laugh but she managed. "Yea, unless we're filming a detective show from the 80s, that shit's not gonna happen."

Erron made a slow saunter around her, but she remained still, refusing to turn and keep him in her sight. "Did a lot of connivin' in there to keep you alive, Ms. Briggs."

Uh oh. That tone. Any woman in the military knew there were men in their ranks who used that tone to intimidate female soldiers. Rape threats weren't uncommon stories amongst enlistees. With the way he was talking, her instincts began blaring. "We've established you did it for your own self serving purposes. So you'll understand if I don't feel all that grateful."

She heard him draw another sip. "You got a man?"

Warning bells, blaring. "You've met him. He kicked your ass. But I guess that doesn't narrow it down."

"That mouth," he muttered. "You got a boyfriend, a damned kid. No man lets his woman run around flingin' her ass into trouble the way you do." Sirens. Emergency broadcast system.

The fuck he did not. Fists clenched, the concealed blade point dug into her palm. This feigned sexual interest had to be some game. Time to start being unexpected. "If we're going by that logic, cowboy, you need a man more than I do."

Fingers gripped her hair with a rough jerk and she was pulled back against her captor, Erron's chest pressing into her back. Jacqui stayed her nerves, forced her body to relax against him. Whatever game he was running on her, instincts honed with years of training knew that she would only get one chance to defend herself. Be unexpected…

"I ain't changing any time soon, Princess." Hot breath ran along her neck. "But you're welcome to try and reform me."

Yea, no. No. Billy the Kid was not going to have this way with her. Probably his salty, misogynistic ass saw this as payback for being locked up and dragged around by a woman. It didn't matter. Operation Blue Balls was go.

"Are we really married?" no tremor, no panic. Calm, Jacqui, calm and ready.

"Mmhmm." Now, he was sniffing her hair?

"Aren't you supposed to kiss the bride?"

Buzzing in her ears, her own heartbeat, hammered as she felt herself being turned around. Grim set lips softened, leaning in towards her. One chance. Make it count. The small quill wasn't long enough to cut deep, Jacqui knew, but it was plenty to lodge into an eyesocket.

Go time.


End file.
